Surgical braids are generally used by physicians and other medical professionals to close an open wound or otherwise repair tissue, in an effort to facilitate proper healing. Surgical braids are also used by orthopedic surgeons for a variety of purposes such as securing ligaments and muscles to a bone. Surgical braids are typically formed by braiding together several strands of filaments, fibers, yarns, and the like.
During operation, the particular stitch and knot used by a surgeon can be important to the healing process of the wound. If stitched and tied improperly, the surgical braid could damage tissue or not adequately secure the tissue. Surgical braids formed of a single color are often difficult for a medical professional to see and track. In particular, due to the uniform color, medical professionals have difficulty identifying movement and position of the surgical braid.